


i'm afraid to find out that i might be right for you

by mind_boggling



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, i know she loves them, little bit of callie/stef for zoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 10:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13739328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: “Your happiness is our number one priority, Callie” She says, running a hand over her shoulder before squeezing her arm a little. “Not that it does complicate things, but if it did, we would work it out, okay? If you are happy with Ximena, then that’s all we want, Cal”





	i'm afraid to find out that i might be right for you

**Author's Note:**

> two very similar requests i got on tumblr, so i decided to combine them into one fic !!  
>  _"do you think you could writer something about the family finding out about the kiss and how they would react to it?"_ // _"can do one were Callie and Ximena have been together since the kiss and stef and Lena find out by walking in on them together?"_

When Callie began hyping herself up to tell her Moms about her new found relationship, it was a seemingly normal thing to do. Of course they wouldn’t see her any differently than they do now, it would be absurd if they did, but there was still some anxiety within her about doing it. She came to terms with the idea, planning what to say and how to say it, saying it under her breath when they were all sat around the dinner table, hoping she’d have the courage to raise her voice. It was comforting to know she had control of it.

But when she doesn’t hear the door slam shut, her Mom’s voice yelling up the stairs, or Mama’s car pulling into the driveway, she’s greeted by the two of them at her bedroom door – Ximena in the middle of her bed, hands in Callie’s hair, lips on her own.

-/-

She locks herself in the bathroom off the side of her bedroom at rapid speed, leaving Ximena mid greeting with her Moms. Callie made a strong effort to talk to them, to explain things, but fled to the bathroom when her words became choked and the struggle kicked in. Almost immediately, her Moms were at the door, knocking and asking for her to open up.

“Cal, come on” her Mom tried the handle, but Callie’s hand was clamped down on it nervously. Her heart pounds in her chest, and all of her anxiety is unexplained, unknown. She doesn’t fully comprehend why its there and when she thinks about the initial situation, breaking it down into individual parts, she’s not anxious about any of them.

She hears Mama take Ximena out of the room, suggesting that they give Callie a minute or two alone with her Mom. Callie then opens the door, Mom stood on the other side with a sympathetic frown on her face. She holds her arms open, and Callie wraps herself around her body in a hug. “You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” She asks, more laughs, before pressing a kiss to Callie’s head. “Why would I be mad?”

“Because everyone who I seem to have some sort of attraction to, they end up living in our house and I can’t see them” Callie replies, “You know, the whole thing with AJ” 

Her Mom shakes her head. “We’re not fostering Ximena, she’s just staying here. You can do whatever you want as long as you’re sensible and safe, my love. I’d much rather you be here and safe than somewhere unaccepting and dangerous, and I’m sure Mama feels the same” 

Callie takes a breath. “It happened before all this, back at the Church. Ximena was excited about the _HuffPost_ article, and she kind of got swept up in the moment” Callie pauses, looking at the calculated look on her Mom’s face before continuing. Her cheeks flood red, “It was- _nice_. It was just, it was content. _I_ was content. And it didn’t feel like anything before. And it sort of just unravelled from there. I was going to tell you and Mama soon, I was, but then Ximena moved in and I thought it would compli-“

“Your happiness is our number one priority, Callie” She says, running a hand over her shoulder before squeezing her arm a little. “Not that it does complicate things, but if it did, we would work it out, okay? If you are happy with Ximena, then that’s all we want, Cal”

A smile appears on Callie’s face, even tears springing to her eyes as Mama walks back into the room, having listened closely at the door. (She thought she was secretive, but Callie spotted her haphazard curls at the edge of the doorframe minutes ago, now.) “Thank you” 

“Only thing I’d say is, wait until Poppy and Ximena move back into their home before you tell the others. It just might cause unnecessary tensions, or a million questions from Mariana, and that’s the last thing you want” Her Mama kisses her on the forehead before heading back towards the exit of her room.

Callie frowns a little, looking towards her Mom. “Why would Ximena and I dating cause “unnecessary tensions”?”

Her voice is heard all the way from the staircase as she yells, and Callie wonders how Mariana can even hear her from there. “You and Ximena are dating?”

Callie only laughs.

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** song lyrics from ' _unhinged_ ' by _nick jonas_
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
